This invention relates to an automatic ski rope rewinding device for a speed boat. This device is used in the field of watersports and more particularly in the field of containers or winding devices for ski ropes.
In the sport of waterskiing it is necessary to use a long amount of rope which has one end attached to the back of a ski boat. The other end of the rope has a handle attached thereto which is held by the waterskier as the boat pulls the skier along the water. When an accident occurs or upon intentional release of the ski rope handle by the skier, the rope becomes slack and floats in the water. This condition could create a dangerous circumstance should the driver of the boat cross over the ski rope towline and thus entangle the ski rope in the propeller of the boat.
One object of this invention is to create a device which automatically rewinds the ski rope upon release of tension from releasing the loop from the boat cleat.
Several methods have been devised to store a ski rope when not in use. The ski rope apparatus found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,429 and 4,429,839 both direct themselves to this general field. However, the ski rope reel apparatus as set out in both patents do not automatically rewind ski rope to the compact position.
Devices have been patented which direct themselves narrowly to automatically rewinding a ski rope once tension is released. The patent issued to Abe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,472 is one such device. The Abe patent provides a take-up reel which automatically rewinds the rope by means of a coiled spring which is in cooperable connection with planetary gears and the take-up reel. Other devices well known in the separate arts of automatically retracting power cords or seat belts have utilized a spring mechanism for taking up an electrical cord or seat belt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,473 describes a take-up reel for a retractable safety belt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,837 generally describes a take-up reel for an electrical cord. None of the devices cited attack or solve the particular problem herein related to the use of a ski rope in water.
Retractable safety belts or retractable power cords are not designed to withstand an amount of tension placed on the unattached end of the cord. Furthermore, while the Abe patent does direct itself to the problem of pulling a skier at the end of a ski rope, the Abe device relies on the integrity of the reeling device itself to withstand the pressure supplied by pulling a skier. (See Abe, column 2, lines 55-58.)
Another problem in the retractable ski rope art has been the corrosion of the internal spring mechanism and planetary gears caused by either fresh or salt water. Since fresh or salt water is commonly encountered in the ski rope field, such corrosion is a major factor in the design and operation of an automatically retractable ski rope. It is further to be noted that a great deal of stress is placed on any winding mechanism by a skier.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new device which is corrosion resistant and designed to eliminate or greatly reduce the amount of water which is taken in by a rewinding mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to create a device wherein the ski rope is positively attached to the stern of the boat. A further and corollary object of this invention is to create an automatic ski rope rewinding device which need not be so firmly attached to a boat as to withstand the tension provided when the boat pulls the skier.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon perusal of the following description of the invention.